The Adventures of Team Lugia!
by Inukie
Summary: Juniper has always dreamed of being a trainer and beating every trainer in Orre. With a zangoose as her starter she gets into alot more than she bargained for... She eventualy joins up with team Lugia and travels with them. Longer better summary inside.di
1. Xenos The Rudest Zangoose

Hiya! Kana here! This is my first fanfic of any kind.

Disclaimer **I don't own pokemon! I'm a long term fan**

**Pokemon**

**A New Generation**

**Prologue**

Juniper is a pokemon prodigy. Having graduated from the pokemon academy at the age of ten she is now licensed to become a pokemon trainer. Unfortunately it's just as a new group emerges. They have the traits and appearances of pokemon. They are looking for number two the only pokemon without a trainer…

**Chapter 1**

**Juniper and Xenos**

Juniper jumped out of bed so quickly she nearly fell. She was excited. Today was the day she was going to get her starting pokemon. Then she could start her journey as a pokemon trainer and fulfill her dream of beating every coliseum trainer in Orre.

Orre was the region where she lived. More specifically her mom's pokemon lab. Orre was filled with aspiring trainers and tough to beat coliseums. Juniper wanted nothing more than to beat all of them.

Juniper wasted no time getting dressed and running to her mom's room. She pushed the buzzer five times in a row impatiently. The door finally opened. Juniper's mom was standing in the doorway.

"Have you got any idea what time it is, June?" Her mom said.

"No. Gimme starter pokemon!" June replied. Her mom sighed and handed her a pokeball.

"Keep in mind the value of your ability to understand what pokemon say and raise him well." June's mom said with importance.

"Kay ma. Bye ma." June ran nonstop until she was in the courtyard in front of the lab. She stood there for a moment. Her hands were sweating hard. She held the poke ball in front of her. "Come on out whatever you are!" She called. The ball opened. There was a flash of light.

Before her stood a foot tall pokemon. It had long orange and white fur. Its tail boosted the same silky length and appearance. The most eye catching of its futures was two long straight ears that where pointed at the end.

"Aww! A zangouse! How cute! They're both cute and powerful! Yahoo!" June said happily. She picked up the little pokemon. "I need a good name for you… I know I'll call you Xenos! Why it appears you're asking, because it sounds so cool, that's why!" She said enthusiastically. She calmed down ever so slightly. "We have a long road ahead of us, Xenos, so lets get going!" She said excitedly. She breathed in deeply and looked triumphantly at the gate leading out of the courtyard. "Like I said, lets go!" Her voice had calmed down a bit more. Tears began to form in her eyes

"What's wrong human?" Xenos said," why are you crying?"

"Just knowing that I really can become the strongest trainer in orre. Just knowing that it's the start of a long journey." June walked over and unlatched the courtyard gate. She wiped the tears from her eyes." come on!" she said. Her new pokemon nodded, as they walked out of the courtyard together.

**Chapter 2**

**Poke morphs**

It was the second day of June and Xenos's journey. They were tired and hungry.

"I can't believe that you are supposed to be a pokemon academy ace. Look at the genius that didn't bring any money. Geez human " Xenos said.

"Hey, I was exited and didn't think of it. It's part of my life long dream to be a trainer. I have a name you know, its Juniper, call me June." June said.

"Like I care human. Are you sure those berries we ate back there were safe? Because if they were poisonous I will come and kill you before I die."

"They were rasp berries, they cure conditions for pokemon. I got out of pokemon academy 3 years early for a reason."

"I doubt." Xenos paused and sniffed the air. Boy, this zangoose sure hates "pure air".

"What is it?"

"I smell something… food! I smell food! Civilization! Food! Xnenos thinking…(And boy I will tell you I'm not liking the food smell one bit) xnenos dashed strait ahead. June struggled to keep up with his brisk pas. After a moment of running, June collapsed from exhaustion. Xenos ran back to her.

"Too hungry. Too weak. Can't go on."Murmered June. Just then a giant metallic bird flew through the sky.

"What in the world is that? Asked xnenos. The bird landed. It was a skarmory. It folded its red silver wings.

" yo, skeeter! What are you carrying? June asked the skarmory, Skeeter. June and Xenos noticed that it was holding something in it's talons.

"Here's your wallet. Your mom assigned me to be your second pokemon since most trainers fight with two. " Skeeter said. He expertly threw June her wallet. June looked at it as if it were worthy of worship. "I'll fly you to agate village. It's just over the next two hills." Skeeter said. June and Xenos got on his back. (Another moment of Xenos thinking, gee, for a bird I would sure hope there to be at the least one bit of feathers!). So they flew over the meadow and landed on a gorgeous village with a huge river around it. There was also a tree that was several stories high. There was also a sewage treatment plant diquized as a forest. None of this caught June's or Xenos's attention. Instead, they were looking at a cheap restaurant up ahead.

June munched on a cheeseburger happily. Xenos had a fish fillet. Skeeter was back in his poke ball.

"You know I'm not supposed to eat human food, didn't you know that? Xenos said

"Big deal. We saw this food first thing and I don't think it'll hurt ya. Besides, do you even like that poke chow? June replied.

"No, I, don't. Quit talking to me people are looking at us like were weird. "THE HUMAN WHO TALKS TO POKEMON" can be your new title.

"Hey, I smell something, like another pokemon but too human." Xenos sighed. "Could it be? It isn't impossible…"

"What? What is it?" June said.

"Another poke morph."

"What's a poke morph?"

"There are some pokemon that have developed a new skill. They can grant their trainers with their most powerful physical attributes."

June and Xenos, with some help from Skeeter, looked for Xenos's poke morph. Before though, June had gotten a backpack, some canned food, and a small tent. That was everything they needed, according to Xenos. "There, on the ledge." Said Xenos from his seat on Skeeter with June. Bellow them on one of the many grassy ledges was a boy. He was clearly older than June. He had on a huge hat and bandana even though it was eighty odd degrees out. He also had a pair of gloves on and hair literally as white as snow. He looked downright strange, but he was definitely a trainer. Skeeter landed close to him but far enough away so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Hey, want to battle?" June asked as she and Xenos hoped off Skeeter. She returned him to his poke ball.

The boy whirled around as if surprised. "Sure." The boy said. "But I only have one pokemon, come out, Audrey." He took a poke ball from his belt and opened it. A some what dog like pokemon appeared. It had long white hair that parted to reveal a short but sharp tail, as well as sharp claws. It also had a horn, if it could be called that. It came out of the right side of its forehead, extended an inch and wrapped around its forehead. It ended with a very sharp point. Every part of it that wasn't fur was black.

Xenos stepped forward to face Audrey.

"A simple knockout match?" asked June.

"Your on" replied the boy.

Dum dum dum dummm. Please review

P.S. this is my first fanfic

-Kana


	2. A mysteriuos trainer

Hiya! Again! It took me a wile to write this because I usually write long battle scenes. Anyway here's the next installment of Juniper's Tale, "A mysterious trainer…"

Chapter 2

"A Mysterious Trainer"

June and the boy looked intently at each other. Their pokemon did the same. "Yo! Stop starring and start the fight already!" Yelled Xenos.

"Andrew why are waiting? We have to fight. I'm a pokemon it's what we do!" Said Audry. The boy trainer, Andrew looked like he understood. "I'll strike first then! Razor Wind!" Audry said. A fierce wind began to blow.

"Xenos, uhhh use Volt Tackle!" Ordered June.

"What kind of an incompetent trainer did I wind up with! I don't have a clue how to use that move, do I look like a pikachu to you!" Said Xenos. He rested his head against his paw for a few secands.

"Ahem!" Said June, wail she glared at him. "Swords Dance!"

"Finally. Swords Dance!" Xenos turned in a circle and began to glow with red light. The wind got faster and only blew at Xenos. Energy discs appeared in the wind and sped at him.

"Agility!" Said Xenos. He jumped up and began to hop from one energy disc to another. He was right in front of Audry. She looked at him slyly; just as the energy discs spun around and came back at Xenos.

June was finally remembering what types of attacks normal types like Xenos had. "Hummm… Was it furry cutter of furry swipes that was normal type?..." Mumbled June. "Xenos, use agility!"

"Agility!" called Xenos. Nothing happened. He was so busy running that he forgot what attacks he knew.

"Uhhhhh…" June struggled to think of what attacks a zangoose knew. "Try furry cutter! No uh-furry swipes! Ummm…"

"Why did I have to get paired with this idiot? Why!" Xenos cried in anguish as another energy disc missed him and slammed into a giant mud puddle. "Gahhh! My fur! My eyes! I can't see! This is all your fault June you idiot!" Xenos began to run in circles franticly trying to get the mud out of his eyes.

"This isn't going anywhere. Xenos, return!" June held out Xenos's pokeball. A red beam shot out of it but it didn't hit Xenos.

"I'm not going back into that thing, human! Furry Swipes!" Xenos managed to remember his attacks and lunged at Audry.

She was barely standing from facture from an unknown source. "Flamethrower." She called. She blew at huge column of fire at Xenos. His claws began to glow with energy. He began to almost blindly swing at the fire and it began to disperse.

"Crush Claw!" Xenos called as he stood in front of a stunned looking Audry. Xenos's claws began to glow with an even more powerful energy and seemed to get longer. Audry took the attack directly as a critical hit. She fell to the ground.

"Audry!" Called Andrew. "Well it was foolish of me to fight anyway."

"That was a good battle! It's never foolish to accept a challenge, Andrew." June replied.

"I'm a pokemon coordinator, Audry is wicked strong in a contest but she can't fight. Thanks anyway… Wait… I never told you my name!" Andrew looked at me in shock. "I should have known it seemed like you snuck up on me. You're number two of team Lugia, well Xenos anyway." He sighed and winked at Xenos as a gust of wind blew again and mist appeared around Andrew. When it faded Andrew had disappeared. Audry opened on eye lazily.

"Audry get over here you're ruining the mood!" Andrew called in perfectly flawless pokespeak. He was on the swage plant roof witch was disguised as a ledge. Only now he didn't have his bandana. Also he had a giant horn that was previously hidden by the bandana. He also had pointed ears and clawed hands.

"I just fainted and that's all you can say!" Audry barked. She ate a healing berry that had been hidden in her fur. She jumped up to Andrew on the sewage plant roof that was poorly disused as a ledge.

"It smells up here…" Andrew swayed and clasped from the smell.

"Oy. Well see ya two!" Audry grabbed Andrew by his horn and threw down a smoke bomb that had also been mysteriously hidden in her fur.

When the smoke cleared the two were gone, for real. June was left starring at where Andrew and Audry had been with a poetic and mystified expression as the sun set on the horizon.

"That was so strange…" June said with a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes. "Word. I really need a bath." Xenos said.

"You sure know how to ruin a mood."

"Yup."

June sighed as a white rose with a note tied to it flew threw the air and landed in front of her. It was strange that it was standing up in the ground though it had obviously been thrown from an angle. June walked up to it and picked it up.

"What's that?" asked Xenos.

"It has a note attached," June picked off the note and read it aloud. "Dear soon to become a pokemorph, we are a small and unimportant organization called Team Lugia. We are a group of pokemorphs dedicated to helping our kind since no one else will. Anyway, your pokemon is the second of a group of experiments known as project Gale. All of Team Lugia is the effect of the project, to get a super pokemorph. Anyway none of us were a success. If you want to join go to the top of Battle Mountain at dawn the day after tomorrow. By the way I didn't say to beat your way there. Sincerely, 5. PS if you want more detail, ask Xenos, if he hasn't told you already." June inhaled deeply. "My lungs… Owwww! I'm not used to talking that long."

"Then stop talking and start walking. We need to set up a camp now if we want to wake up nice and _early_ so we can make it to Battle Mountain in the next week." Said Xenos.

"You're way off. If we wake up at 6 am we can get there by noon to 1 pm depending on wind patterns."

"How do you figure that? You have the common sense of a rhyhorn, and they run into things for no reason! I don't trust your intelligence any more than your common sense is what I'm saying."

"Since there's twenty miles and Skeeter's wings are…" June went on in mathish for a wile. "So its practically first grade math to be able to that. Xenos? Hey are you even awake?" June asked.

Xenos was sound asleep on the ground. June managed to get him into his ball and went to get some supplies and a tent. What does he know about Team Lugia? Just what is Andrew? Juniper puzzled over these questions for the rest of the night.

She managed to set up a tent and lay out her and Xeno's sleeping bags. There was a sudden blast of light as a fully awake Xenos burst out of his poke ball.

"Man! I hate those things!" he yelled. "Hey where am I?" he mumbled.

"In a tent in the outskirts of Agate Village. Oh I gotcha a sleeping bag. The store had a 50 off sale on pikachu sized ones and your so tiny I figured it would work for ya." June said. Xenos looked to the side, insulted. He was sensitive about being so small for his kind, pokemon and zangoose in general.

June decided not to batter him about Team Lugia. She could tell he had fallen asleep earlier for more reasons than just boredom. The battle had taken a toll on him even if he hid it very well. He was out like a light in seconds. June figured it was just an act of being awake and soon fell asleep herself.

So? What do ya think? Please review.

P.S. in this I plan to have all the chapters with battles in them somewhat comical and everything else as serious as the first one. Skeeter will appear next chapter along with an explanation for Andrew the pokemorph. June really is quite smart but it will show later on in the story.

Thanks for the reviews every one of you that did so far!

-Inu


End file.
